


When they were older

by charlotteicewolf77



Series: Watching Trilogy [3]
Category: Beyblade
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Help, Love, Marriage, Mentions of Suicide, Pain, Romance, Understanding, Wedding, Whump, difficult, life - Freeform, mild swearing, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteicewolf77/pseuds/charlotteicewolf77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>last in the watching trilogy</p>
            </blockquote>





	When they were older

They never looked back, only forward. All of them hoped and lived for a better future. Spencer rebuilt bridges with his sister, Arianna. Then he married his lover Nikita and they settled down easily to married life and soon had twins, Sabina and Joanne. Perfect.

Bryan married Mai-Lila, a girl who worked alongside him at the mechanics. She was expecting and the pair could not wait for a child in their lives. The gender was not yet known but Bryan secretly hoped for a girl. Perfect.

Much to everyone's surprise Ian started to date Ming-Ming. "Yeah OK so she's a bitch at times." He admits, "But nobody's perfect." They don't argue, if Shrimp was happy let it be so. Perfect.

Tala and Killy tied the knot as soon as the bluenette turned 18, she had never been so happy than when Tala said "I do." Now they had quadruplets, Nelly Taylor-Jean, CJ and Lenny. Perfect. 

There were difficult times yes but they survived it all, together.

TRUE LOVE ALWAYS SURVIVES.

For Tala and Killy it was a daily struggle, happy ever after seemed like a myth that would never come true. But the red-head never gave up and never let his love jack it all in either. "You don't get nothing for free in this world." He whispered in her ear softly.

"I know." The bluenette replied, "But sometimes it seems like so much in so little time." Tala nodded but told her it would be alright, they'd get through it and Killy agreed. Sometimes when Killy looked at Tala playing with the kids on the sofa she would see pain cross his features and she would always insist then that it was the children's bed time. Not one of them complained when their mother ordered them upstairs, she had explained to them all when they were very young that sometimes it was all too much for their father. "Sometimes, daddy hurts a lot and when that happens you all have to be especially careful and not jump around too much. OK?" all 4 nodded and promised to try and not cause daddy more pain. 

As they grew older Killy had hoped that Tala's pain would decrease, but exactly the opposite happened. And just after the kids turned 7 CJ asked, "Daddy why do you sometimes hurt?" and all the red-head would say was "Because when he was young your father was very very sad and he did something and didn't care about the consequences."

"Are you still sad now?" Taylor-Jean queried.

"Sometimes, but it all got better when I met your mummy." Tala explains. And at that point Killy always orders the children to bed and the married couple snuggle up on the sofa. Sometimes they talk; sometimes they just hold each other, safe in the knowledge that they'll never be alone again.


End file.
